Major Case Caching
by superfelix
Summary: Bobby and Alex are on a geocaching hunt in Harriman State Park as Alex had a little accident. The both have to spend the night together in a little fishing hut on a calm lake. – Post season four story with a lot of references of single episodes. 5&6areM
1. Mud Pack

**Suzanne, I thank you so much for your lovely beta work. You made my story smoother so everyone will understand me. You found the gaps and holes and made so many wonderful suggestions to make Major Case Caching perfect.**

**Title: **Major Case Caching

**Flavo****ur:** Criminal Intent

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating:** T to M

**Word Count:** around 10300

**Synopsis:** Bobby and Alex are on a geocaching hunt in Harriman State Park as Alex had a little accident. The both have to spend the night together in a little fishing hut on a calm lake. – Post season four story with a lot of references of single episodes.

**A/N:**

This is finally my Geocaching project. I love that hobby. I had that idea – Bobby and Alex on a treasure hunt in my head for over one year. Now I finally finished the story, the story I fought the most. I don't know why it last forever to write these lines? I hope you'll like it.

I switched from Alex POV to Bobby POV and back.

If you like to read and watch the more interactive version switch to my LJ for links to the mentioned real geocaches, a title cover and the floor plan of Bobby's hut.

**Disclaimer: **I earn no money from this thing, nor do I profit in any other way from it. Involved persons are only borrowed and always go back to their owner.

* * *

**Major Case Caching

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**: Mud Pack

**POV:** Alex

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** 929

* * *

_When was the last time you went on a treasure hunt?_ I remembered Bobby's words, and smiled while bushwhacking. _How 'bout never?_ I had asked again in early April and now just eight weeks later we were on our first big nature caching tour.

After we had arrested Pike and Lang, Bobby used a whole weekend to read up about geocaching, Kelly West's unusual hobby.

Before Bobby and I had worked this explosive case around Frank Adair, we'd started our first own little hunting in New York City. We'd been hooked before we'd realized.

Today was Saturday May 28th. Bobby and I had arrested Lloyd Wilkes and his 'son' Clay Turner last Monday. Soon the New York summer…summer in the city would begin. The weather had became nicer and the temperatures higher. It was the time of the year when my partner and I had less to do.

We were both taking off the second half of June but today on our walking tour we started by going easy in the lighter months.

Not one mile away, at the Surebridge Mine Cache, Bobby had typed N 41° 15.895 W 074° 06.792 in our newly acquired Garmin GPS. We had satonto the bare fallen tree over the hidden box and geared up for the next cache at the Greenwood Mine. Now we arrived at our destination.

"Just one hundred feet," he shouted as I scrambled over more roots and rocks.

"The container should be near an iron door in the ground." I again checked the notebook and was distracted for one second. I slipped on the slick mossy crag, lost my footing and toppled over directly into the quagmire.

My left shoulder and arm hit the ground hard. Mud dropped from my hair and oozed into my hiking boots. Great, just great.

"Got the box," Bobby triumphed, and looked for me. His eyes snapped open.

I never saw my bulky partner running faster. He dropped the Tupperware box. The little treasures flew in all directions. Bobby needed just a few jumps with his long legs to be by my side. He reached for my hands to help me get up, slipped my backpack from my shoulders and checked my body for cuts.

My fingers ran through my wet, devastated hair. Phew, no blood, but my shoulder hurt.

"Are you okay?" Bobby asked startled.

"I think so," I answered. My heart beat returned to normal. I pulled off my sweatshirt. "Shit, I'm soaked from head to toe."

"Let's sit down there," Bobby pointed on a big stump at the small rill.

"Good idea." I shuffled the few steps. My legs and feet were okay and also the rotating of my shoulders was painless.

I washed my face and arms, but still felt uncomfortable. My whole body was mud-soaked.

"What should we do now?" I asked Bobby, a bit distressed, and searched his eyes. "I think we overestimated the distance." I checked my watch. "Now we are more or less ten miles away from the car and the sun will set in one hour."

Bobby nodded and rubbed his neck.

"I know we planned to hike to Arden and take the bus back to the crossroad 7 Lake Drive – Toll Road. But I don't know if I can manage the two miles completely soaked." I lowered my gaze.

Bobby sighed. "That's no problem, Alex. Did I tell you about my fishing cabin?"

"No, I don't remember."

"The hut is just a half mile north of here."

I blinked surprise.

"Lewis, Max and I found the ruin on a walking tour maybe ten years ago. We asked the Park Rangers if we could rebuild it. They said yes and so the cabin became a perfect place for quiet fishing trips and a great starting point for hiking."

"Oh, now I understand why you know the surrounding area so well."

"More the north and east of the park, but yes, I know the slippery spots.

"Haha, very funny, Goren," I slapped playfully at Bobby's chest and smudged his dark olive short-sleeved shirt.

"Hey," he shouted but added with blushing nose. "Sorry, Alex."

"Let's sign the logbook and collect those scattered treasures, then take off to your cabin." I rose and walked away, my arms still shaking off the mud.

"Tell me about the cabin," I requested as I pulled together the pencil, knick-knack and the logbook.

"I haven't been there in months. Maybe last October?" Bobby passed me an old shareware computer game and one Canadian Dollar coin, he cleaned from soil. "The hut is really small, but inside is an even smaller kitchen with a propane stove, a table with chairs and one bed."

"One bed for three tall guys?" I raised my eye brows.

"In the most cases we didn't use the cabin together." Bobby laughed. "And those times we all went together we brought a tent and drew straws for the bed."

This time I was the one who laughed.

"But there is no power and no running water. Don't expect too much," Bobby looked up from the yellow cache logbook he'd signed with our stamp – Major Case Caching.

"I'll be totally satisfied by getting out of my wet clothes and drying myself."

"That will be no problem. We stored a few towels."

"Great," I replied, and felt for a pair of mini plastic handcuffs in my backpack. I had seen them on my last toy store visit with my nephew. The cuffs were our token. They were perfect: finger-fitting small, light and a perfect symbol for Bobby and me.


	2. In front of the glistering sun

**Chapter 2**: In front of the glistening sun

**POV:** Bobby

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 1148

* * *

"Everything all right?" I asked over my shoulder taking another look at Alex. She just nodded in synch to the smacking of her shoes, but smiled. "Only a few feet. Around the corner and we'll be there."

"I just want out of my wet clothes then everything will be all right." I heard her teeth chattering. "I'm starting to freeze."

"No problem. I think there is something to change into inside the cabin," I said as I felt a feathery touch on my shoulder which making me pause. A warm prickle was sending out rays. It reached my fingertips, my stomach and my neck.

"What a beautiful view."

"It is," I agreed, and tried to see the small block house with the nearby lake as though for the first time. Slightly swaying weeping willows hemmed the water line. A narrow wharf reached into the water and the sun stood on the horizon dying everything pale rosé.

"Could you take my backpack, Bobby? I think I'll jump into the lake to swim a round and clean up." Alex said, and ran her fingers through her tousled hair. "Ugh, I still have mud on my head."

"And on your face," I smiled. Careful not to touch her smooth cheek, I reached for Alex's bag and I walked toward the wooden cabin. "I'm looking for a towel," I exclaimed as I fumbled for the hidden keys. I found the simple metal item between cobwebs above the door frame and a slight shiver ran down my spine.

Cleaning my fingers on my shirt, I opened the door and took a deep breath. A mix of timber, moldy air and dust hit my nose. But it seemed that the hut had weathered the winter well. The other guys or I hadn't been here since October.

I didn't close the door behind me and stepped toward the single window over the sink with the manual pump in the narrow kitchenette. I wanted to get fresh air inside the cabin and the last of the day's warm sunbeams.

I lifted my baseball cap and set it on the counter. Wiping my sweaty forehead, I looked outside, over the porch with the bench. I saw Alex at the end of the dock. No, I just saw her silhouette before the sinking but still glistening sun. I knew she was naked and froze. I couldn't really see it, but I was aware. I watched her sit down. She gasped as her right foot penetrated the water surface and yelled as her whole body glided fearlessly into the cold.

I laughed, but took my eyes off of my splashing partner. I didn't want to stare and make her uncomfortable.

In the pantry I found a tin of chicken and noodle hotpot. Good, they weren't past the expiry date. I also had two sandwiches in my backpack. This would be no opulent supper but would satiate. I also boiled water in a kettle on the second propane cooker to make tea. Alex would like something warm inside her stomach after that icy bath.

In the floor cupboard between the bed and the rest of the cabin I found a big towel and a long flannel shirt I'd left from an earlier fishing trip.

Together with a mug full of hot tea, I brought the towel and the shirt outside. Alex was on her way back from the opposite shore. With strong strokes she swam to the wooden pier and we reached the end at the same time.

I peeked down but the rippled water surface and Alex's self-made waves didn't allow me to see more of my partner than her head and breathtaking arms. But even the pale white skin of her shoulders and neck evoked dirty thoughts. I wanted to touch her, feel the smooth skin under my palms.

I suppressed the anew building billows of burning lust which hit my body as I watched Alex's naked form outlined by the sinking sun.

"Here are a fluffy towel and a shirt," I managed with strong voice. "And I made tea." I placed everything on the planks beside Alex's wet rags.

"Two spoons of sugar?"

"Of course, we haven't been partners since last week."

Alex smiled as she griped the dock and took a big gulp. I knew she just wanted to tease me.

"Is the water very cold?" I grinned back.

"Just for the first moment but now it's really exhilarating," Alex answered, and teasingly touched my bare calf with her chilly wet hand. I jumped and nearly felt into the lake, making Alex giggle.

Again serious but with a sneaky grin, Alex asked: "I rinsed my clothes. Can I hang them out somewhere?"

"Yes, we stretched a clothesline between two trees behind the cabin. Next to the outhouse. You can't miss it."

Alex nodded and deposited the mug on the boards. She dove to the ladder, wanting to come out of the water, her hair slicked down her head. That was my signal to leave. I turned around and went back to the lodge. I could just hear her climbing out of the lake, could just imagine the water streaming down her flawless body and how she wrapped into the soft folds of the fluffy towel.

As I reached the open door, I was turned on and my body showed me unambiguously what it wanted. More to myself than to Alex, I declared: "The soup is ready in five minutes."

To bridge this moment, I flipped open the little table which was clipped to the wall and set the table.

The moment I placed the pot on the table, Alex stepped barefoot inside the cabin. She wore my dark orange shirt, which nearly covered her knees. The sleeves were rolled up and she hadn't closed the three top buttons. Dear, she looked sexy as hell.

"Mhm, smells delicious."

I smiled and pulled out two stools.

"Can I help with something?" Alex asked, and eyed the set table.

"No, I just want to get some fresh water from the little spring a short way up the hill." I reached for the clay jug and scurried out of the hut, ignoring Alex's finger which pointed to the water pump and her puzzled face.

I needed a bit distance from my partner to cool down again. It wasn't the first time we had been alone. I didn't understand why I responded with these very good, but totally inappropriate feeling.

I gasped for breath. Hadn't I inhaled since Alex had stepped inside the cabin? Dear, I rolled my eyes. The next challenge thwarted me.

On the clothesline, waving beside the towel were Alex's olive tracking pants and her beige sweatshirt. Clothespins also fixed a black top with spaghetti straps, socks, a simple champagne colored bra and…and matching delicate silk panties.

My mouth became dry. This would be a very long night.


	3. Squealing like a little girl

**Chapter ****3**: Squealing like a little girl

**POV:** Alex

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 1805

* * *

"Do you want the last apple slice?" I asked Bobby, and held out the plate to my partner. There had been one apple left in my lunch box. As Bobby had been outside getting the water, I'd washed the fruit under the pump handle and dissected it in many pieces. Bobby had avoided the water question as he came back with the full pitcher and seen me at the sink.

"Thanks," he said, and smacked his lips with relish. He got up and reached for the dishes.

"No no," I protested. "You cooked, I'll do the washing-up."

"Cooking? I just warmed up a canned soup but okay you do the dishwashing." Bobby retracted his hands from the empty bowls. "I'll also go have a swim around the lake to freshen up." He stepped toward the sideboard, opened the wall cupboard above and reached for another towel. "Here are a few candles. The matches are on the shelf next to the stove." Bobby laid three thick beeswax candles on the sideboard. Then his left hand moved unconsciously to his neck and he started to massage it. I tried to catch his eye because I knew something was bothering my partner immensely. "Sorry, that it's so rustic here," he said behind half closed lids.

I was a bit surprised and perplexed. My eyes wandered again through the small but very clean and cozy cabin. Everything was made of wood, the walls, the floor and the roof. Within the 80 square feet was space for a table, three stools, a little but functional kitchen, much storage room and one…one bed. Okay, there was no power and no running water, but we were in a National Park and miles away from civilization.

"I…I like the country-style, Bobby. It's warm and safe and the cabin is much better than going back all those miles to the car in wet clothes and shoes. It was the right decision to come the short way to the hut, rather than go back to the car," I assured.

"Phew, okay," Bobby breathed a sigh of relief. "I…I just want you to feel good about it."

"I do…I do." I rose and stepped to the pump. I pumped some water and started to heat it so I could do the dishwashing with warm water.

"All right, then I'm outside, in the lake."

I nodded and smiled behind my nervous partner. I lighted two oil lamps and one candle which I placed beside the sink. One of the lamps hung over the table and the other stood on the sideboard. The rapidly gathering darkness was shut out.

Actually I wanted to stop myself from peeking over at Bobby but the sink was exactly over the window. So I found myself not only admiring the twinkling stars but also scanning the waterline and the dock for Bobby. I couldn't spot more than his dark outline in front of the darker surroundings but his indistinct movements made me long for more.

But I lowered my gaze again to the dirty bowls. I was aware that I stood in light and was very easily visible from Bobby's position.

I had just cleaned the pot as I heard a big splash and a loud scream from my partner. I laughed out loud. Yes, the first moment in the fresh water was very thrilling.

**-x-**

I had found the fitted pillows for the bench on the porch and a cuddly quilt in the sideboard. I curled up and in soft candle light I waited for Bobby.

I waited just a few minutes then I saw a dark but familiar shape approaching and heard the shuffling of Bobby's slight limping gait.

"Refreshed?" I asked in the shadows.

"Very, but you were right. The first moment was…woah!"

"You squealed like a little girl," I giggled, and snuggled deeper into the blanket.

"Hey, when you jumped into the lake the sun was still up." Bobby got closer and closer so I could see the candle light in his dark and endless eyes. He rested one hand on the backrest and the other on the seat, trapping me. I was caught and my eyes glued on Bobby's open shirt. He hadn't buttoned up the green shirt and a black tee peaked through.

"As if there'd be a difference in the water temperature," I teased him undaunted, and craned my neck towards him.

As revenge Bobby rubbed his moist and scrubby hair along my cheeks and throat. I squeaked and squirmed under him.

"Now who's squealing like a little girl, Eames?" he laughed.

"You play foul, Goren." I pressed my palms against Bobby's chest and fought against him. But he was stronger than me and wetted me even more with his moist hair. In addition he moved his icy palms up my warm arms. As Bobby slightly leaned away from me I used the opportunity to tug him onto the bench. As quick as possible I climbed onto his lap and straddled him. Now I wore the pants.

I tried to tickle his sides, and back but then Bobby caught me off guard.

„Mhm, you make a big impression on me. I would say you're getting quite a ride."

I panted for air and my eyes snapped open. Suddenly I was aware that I was sitting with my legs spread wide, and no panties, on my partner of five years.

"But for me you don't need any tricks to get things started. I think you know all my sweet spots," Bobby whispered in my ear, and his inquiring fingers ran slowly over my back toward my butt.

Bobby took me by surprise I didn't know what to response. I just felt my shocked white face switch to a blush.

"C'mon Alex, you're not gonna be a prude about it." He cupped my backside and rose with me in his arms as if I weight nothing. I yelped, frightened, and in more of a reflex, wrapped my hot thighs around his waist. "Do you want more tea?" Bobby asked, completely serious again, and set me carefully back on the bench.

I could only shake my head and point on the floor where I had placed two mugs and the teapot. "N...no, I made a new pot." I reached clumsily for Bobby's mug and passed it to him, deliberately not touching him.

"Thanks," he said, and sat down next to me. "I loved how you played Joanna Manotti in the interrogation room."

I couldn't believe that Bobby remembered the naughty words I'd spoken at his request to the second Mrs. John Manotti over a half year ago and that he would repeat them now in such a shameless way. Still insecure I arranged the quilt anew and allowed Bobby to join me underneath.

He slipped closer and we both gazed into the stars. As my heart beat normally again and my core stopped burning, I rested my head against Bobby's shoulder and allowed myself to relax. I told myself that he was just bantering with me and hadn't noticed my exposed center at his belly.

I cleared my throat and then began to speak again. "Tonight is like that starlit night in late November when you were…you were," I stalled. "T…trapped in Brooklyn federal prison. I…I was so afraid that you wouldn't get out safely, Bobby. I felt so helpless. I couldn't do anything. You were inside, I outside." I fingered under the blanket for Bobby's hand and held it tight. "They didn't want to open the door."

He squeezed my hand in response and then laid his arm around my shoulder. With the new moon crescent above us, Bobby leaned over and brushed his soft lips gently against my temple. I jerked and groaned because he accidentally rubbed the bruise on my left upper arm.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Alex," he said appalled, circling his elegant fingertips into the shirt and around the bruise. He pulled the flannel a little lower to kiss the blue mark. "Let me kiss away your pains."

I sighed again this time not because of pain.

"We were just a heartbeat away from being hurt." I heard Bobby taking a deep breath and talking as if he hadn't just kissed my bare shoulder. "There was that closed gate in front of us and the four wardens with their clubs behind."

"But your words saved you, Gina and Logan from danger." _Like always_, I added in my mind and sighed.

"Yes, luckily! Baum, Clay and De La Cruz saw my point and when Plumm was alone…he lost his power," Bobby shrugged his shoulders wearily. "But let's think about something nicer."

I nodded and nuzzled my cheek into Bobby's chest.

"How many caches did we find today?"

"Eh'hem?" I frowned, and started to count. "We started with Dater's Mine and were lucky finding it."

"It's always a good sign, finding the first cache."

I snorted. We'd had more Founds than Not Founds but I hadn't felt **good** after the last cache.

"Then we were at the Music cache."

"Right, that was a nice box." I remembered the big metallic first aid kit. "We took a little break on the bank of Lake Sebago before crossing the 7 Lake Road."

"Mhm, I loved your home-made chocolate muffins." I could imagine how Bobby licked his lips. "You don't have two left for breakfast tomorrow?" He played with my hair.

"Nope, you ate them all," I giggled, and snuggled closer my warm partner.

"We had made this trip one month later. We could have enjoyed the blueberries. There were a million bushes on the way to Iko – Iko." Bobby curiously traced my auricle and set me aflame.

"I love blueberries," I replied lamely. "But picking them is so hard on the back."

"I'm really curious about that Mystery Cache."

"What happened there…1974?"

"December 1st. Damn, we didn't find the box and figured it out."

"Maybe we'll find something on the web, when we're at home," I suggested.

"It should be a Regular box. How could we miss a one quart box?" Bobby was still grumpy about not finding the cache. "Don't get stumped," he murmured the Hint to himself under his not existing bread.

I stroked his thigh to calm him. "The Pole Cat Farm and Barnes Mines were easy."

"So was the Rockhouse Mountain Cache."

"And we also found the other three mine caches." I showed Bobby nine fingers.

Bobby reached for my right thumb to stretch it like the rest. "We found the Green Wood Mine Cache, too."

"Right…but I paid a high price for that one."

Bobby burst out laughing. "You should have seen your face."

"That's not funny, Goren."

"No, it's not…just a little bit," he screamed, and wriggled because I jabbed his side. "Get off."

"You got what you deserved," I clarified.


	4. To make the bed

**Chapter ****4**: To make the bed.

**POV:** Bobby

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 780

**A/N:**A short chapter before the long and steamy one will come.

* * *

After a little while on the bench, Alex lifted her feet to rest them in my lap.

"Are you freezing?"

"Just a little bit, but here with your body heat and the blanket I could stay forever," Alex said, and yawned behind the back of her hand for the third time. Then she reclined and stared again into the stars.

Brave like never before, I slipped my hands under the cover and ran my warm palms over Alex's bare legs. I started by the smooth skin of her thigh, moved my hands over her knee and then over her strong calf. At the end I held her little feet and played with her cold toes. I pressed my thumbs against the balls of her feet and eliciteda deep moaning. That was the sexiest noise I'd ever heard of my partner.

I opened my eyes again, because during the massage I just wanted to experience the touch. I noticed Alex's dark eyes full of desire behind half closed lids. She parted her mouth slightly and I gasped wildly for air as her sweet tongue moistened her lips.

I managed to twist Alex's eyes as I rubbed the sole of her feet more firmly. The night temperatures fell under 60 degrees but neither one of us was freezing at that moment. But I wanted to hear that moaning escape her throat once again. So I moved my palms a short distance higher and kneaded Alex's ankles and then her calves.

I felt how my partner tensed a bit as my fingertips reached the hollows of her knees but she relaxed as I started to massage her shin and calf.

"Mhm, that feels really good, Bobby. The world lost a great masseur in you," Alex purred raspily, and sank even deeper, her bare butt getting closer my hips.

That was more than I could stand. I wrapped the blanket around Alex's legs and arose. More controlled than I ever thought. I was scalding hot inside, but managed to say: "It's late. I think I'll build the bed." But I wasn't tired in any way. Alex's bedroom eyes didn't speak of any sleepiness, either. She just nodded in agreement and blessedly didn't request me to continue with my massage. I knew if she had asked for more body contact, I'd touched her everywhere.

Inside the little cabin, I leaned against the counter for a short moment to breathe deeply. My heart pounded wildly and I still could feel Alex everywhere, her legs on my lap, her soft skin under my fingers.

I lit the oil lamp over the table once again so we would have more light. Alex had blown out the candles, as she settled on the porch.

I swung open the bed and reached for the blanket, two pillows, a sheet and my old Army sleeping bag. In two minutes I was finished making the bed with army precision. There were some things I could never forget.

As I fluffed the pillow again, Alex entered the hut with the cushions under one arm and the quilt under the other. She stepped to the counter where I placed my sleeping bag. She wanted to stuff the pillows where she'd found them.

"No, leave them outside, I wanted to sleep on them," I said, and stepped closer my partner.

She pulled the pillows closer her chest and looked surprised. Then she peeked over the counter and onto the sleeping berth I'd built her.

"And where are you going to sleep, Bobby, outside on the bench?" she asked perplexed.

"No, here on the floor." I grabbed my green bag.

Alex glanced again at me and inside the bed and then rolled her eyes. "Okay, the bed is not as wide as my queen size bed at home, but I think we would fit together and if someone sleeps on the floor it's me." She planted one hand on her hips and looked at me closely, eyes slightly narrowed. "You never complained, but I noted that your limping got worse on the last mile."

"But you're the guest, Eames and you were the one with the mud pack." I wanted to hold her gaze but lowered my eyes on the ground.

"Bobby, either we share the bed, or I'll sleep on the floor."

"All right," I capitulated to my Senior. I reached for the quilt and laid it on the bed, too.

"I'll get the mugs and the candles," I said over my shoulder, and left the cabin once more. But before I collected the dishes, I went over to the outhouse, my eyes glued again on the point where Alex's panties hung to dry.


	5. Going on another treasure hunt

**Chapter ****4**: Going on another treasure hunt

**POV:** Bobby

**Rating:** M

**Word Count:** 3420

**A/N:**The third _fantasy_ is written after an idea of Carolyn Graham's: The Envy of the Stranger.

* * *

Back in the hut again, there was just one last candle burning. I peeked through wall unit and cupboard and saw Alex snuggling in the middle of the bed. I smirked, "You took the middle?" and got an eye-rolling as response.

As quick as possible and as unspectacular as possible I peeled out of my green shirt and the grey Cargo shorts. I could feel Alex's gaze on me and heard her shifting. I blew out the candle and climbed in the bed. She made room for me on the left side.

"It's so quiet," Alex whispered in the dark, and turned around. She nestled her petite and warm body closer to mine and laid her hand onto my shoulder. Her head rested on my chest and I wrapped my right arm around her waist.

Alex was still in my button-down because her own clothes were still damp. She was so close and smelled so deliciously of the clear water of the lake, hot sun and Alex. I'd been afraid that I would react awkwardly, but I really could relax and calm down.

"I love the silence," I murmured back. "In the city it's so hard to calm down, but here…"

"I can't endure total silence. The first thing I do in the morning after waking up or when I come home after work is to turn on the radio. In silence I hear my own insecurity and fear…and I realize that I'm alone…" she said with soft voice.

"Oh," I gulped.

"I still need an audio book to go to bed," Alex laughed, and brushed aside her moment of pain as quickly as it arose. There had been a few moments when my partner opened her shield of irony and toughness, but I never could catch such a moment and comfort her. And even now after Alex had handed it to me on a plate, I passed. I noted that she tensed and didn't breathe. She waited anxiously for my response. She wasn't ready to open her soul to me, so I didn't want to pressure her.

"Audio books, really?" I asked, trying to sound surprised. "And what are you listening right now?"

"Anais…" Alex replied in a normal voice disguising her relieve. That changed to muffled embarrassment in the next second: "Nin," in my black T-shirt. I couldn't see her blushing, but I knew that her little nose was red.

"Delta of Venus or the not so explicit stuff?" I chuckled in the night.

"The Erotica," Alex answered slowly. "I read the books years ago, but listening to the little episodes is also really…nice." She cleared her throat.

"Aha!"

"There is no aha, I'm an adult woman."

"You are."

"And when I want, I can listen to Anais Nin's stories every night."

"That is right."

"I don't have to be ashamed!"

"So why are you red like a tomato?" I had to suppress my laughing.

"Hey, you can't see me, Goren. You don't know."

"But I'm right!"

"Hmpf, for that you have to tell me a bedtime story," she said jauntily.

"Me?"

"Please," Alex whispered smoothly, and rubbed my shoulder tenderly. How could I refuse?

"Do you want to listen to something steamy" I said with a low voice, but I sounded like a smeary bon vivant. Alex chuckled and her whole body shook. How badly I wanted to wrap her tighter, pulling her up and just kissing her. But that moment passed. Instead I made it a bit more complicated.

"I like you wearing my shirt." I caressed her whole back and also stroked her hardly covered behind, aware again of her complete nudeness under my flannel. I imagined the champagne panties and asked myself if Alex also had red designer lingerie, sexy bras, garter belts and matching stocking underneath her lingerie. "You're looking hot, but I have to confess, I'd loved to see you in Merritt's golden Honey suit."

Alex gasped surprised, and propped on her elbow. She blinked two times and wanted to respond, but I added: "You were the most beautiful woman in the Merritt's casa. In each case I…I would put you on a cover before those bimbos…" I cleared my throat.

"Th…thanks," Alex stuttered, and turned on her side, her face toward the counter away from me.

I also got on my side and snuggled behind. A barely noted jerk hit Alex's body as I spooned her.

"Why have we had so many cases in the last months involving sex?" I slipped my arm under the blanket and draped it daringly around Alex's hips.

"Uh?"

I thought her sound was a protest, wanting me to remove my arm, but I sighed in relief as Alex entangled our hands and moved them to her tummy.

"Eh'hem, sex is one of the most common reasons for murder and we solve murder. Do you really think there were so many of these cases?"

"It felt so concentrated." I pulled Alex's back closer my chest. "In early January, we had that sex-box and the whole vampire club with partner swapping."

"Okay."

"Just a few days later we got Sally Moore's file on our desks which directed to the cook Josh Mailer and the family secret around his wife and her father."

"And in March we learned that it could be even worse. God, what Frank McNare did over thirty years with those many young women." I felt Alex shudder.

Then silence hit the little cabin. Alex's belly sank and rose deep and deeper and I thought she felt asleep. But then a hopeless sigh of Alex cut my thoughts.

"Why does everyone think about sex?"

"Because it's the best and most exciting thing you can have." I answered as a matter of fact.

"Mh…you think so?"

I gulped unsettled and felt as if I'd said something wrong. "O…of course," I replied carefully. "You don't think so?"

Alex didn't reply immediately. She freed my hand and turned back to me. We lay so close our noses nearly touched. My heart pounded a few extra beats while my stomach swirled around. I managed to smile at her.

"So sex is the thing you want most?"

I nodded and bit nervously my bottom lip. "Not you…?"

Alex sighed deeply again and shook her head. "I…it's very difficult for me. I…I can't have a…an orgasm."

I gulped again. "No?"

"Okay," she whispered, "when I masturbate, then…then after thirty minutes or an hour, or…" Alex laughed dryly, "…after a longer time I'm rewarded for one or two seconds with a very sweet feeling. But I wouldn't call it mind-blowing or exciting. There is no contraction or shaking. Sometimes I think it's not worth the trouble."

"Oh," I panted, and said the first thing that came into my head. "So you never came from…from the stimulation of a man? That is…that is…"

"…sad."

"No!"

"It is." Alex snuggled her face against my shoulder. She murmured into my tee, "I came twice with Joe, but we were so surprised that I couldn't enjoy it." I heard desperation, hopelessness and resignation. That couldn't be. Alexandra Eames, that sensual, sexy and hot woman. What could I do to help? But to be honest my whole brain was flushed with the word masturbation...Eames masturbate.

I held my partner in my arms and rubbed gently her back. "Even with cunnilingus?" I really wanted to know. I dared to say that every woman I had stimulated that way had an orgasm. I knew a few women who didn't cum as I'd penetrated them, but with my tongue and my lips I had given them highest ecstasies.

"No, that didn't work either," another deep sigh.

I stared into the dark and brooded intensely about that problem.

"Did you try to repeat what you did with Joe?"

"Often, very often but we failed."

"But you had sex after Joe, didn't you?"

Alex rested her chin on her palm and looked deeply into my eyes. "Yes, oh yes with a few guys," she smiled. "Don't make such a face!"

"What face?"

"As if…oh, forget it Bobby. It's not that I have no fun with sex. It's wonderful to feel the warm and strong arms of a man around my naked body. To kiss someone, to be so close, to share my body, to pleasure a man. The journey is the reward…" Alex stroked my face. "And the reward can be so wonderful, but sometimes I wish there was something more at the end."

I pulled Alex on top of me and she straddled me naturally as if we enjoyed steamy meetings every night. Running my palms over her hot thighs I felt for the end of my flannel shirt. "I know that you aren't wearing your panties," I moaned, and pulled the shirt off of Alex's rising body. I could feel her burning core against my belly and was fixed from her nude curves. I couldn't resist pressing my hips into hers and she instantly felt my desire for her.

"L…let me try to satisfy you, Alex," I panted heavily, and tenderly moved my palms to her throat and then to her beautiful face. As my thumbs traced her soft lips and my fingertips caressed her cheekbones Alex closed her eyes. She reached for my hands and started to kiss my palms. I was in heaven.

I also sat up and pressed Alex's petite frame against mine. Her creamy skin glowed and I felt so comfortable with Alex in my arms. Our lips smoothly found their way in the gloom and we shared a first enduring kiss. I kissed her with open eyes because I feared that this union was just a wonderful dream. But the trembling of my body and my hair standing on end showed me that I was awake, very awake.

Alex noted my slight reservation and also opened her eyes. She smiled and intensified our kiss. Alex parted her lips a little bit and her tongue invited me.

Just like on the porch an hour ago, my hands slowly ran down Alex's back along her spine and rested on her delicate hips. I couldn't believe how soft her skin was. But this time I didn't break the moment with a joke.

There was no hesitation in Alex's gaze just her warm brown eyes with the golden inclusions I had been fascinated with for years.

"What should I do…?" I breathed, and carefully kissed her sweet lips again. My heart raced.

"Just be careful, Bobby." I felt her shuddering body.

I nodded, "Of course," and cupped Alex's butt. My lips locked with her neck and I rolled us over. I placed her tenderly back in the sheets and got on my knees.

"I think we both should be naked. That's just fair." I winked at Alex and could see a twinkle in her eyes as I pulled the tee over my head. The garment flew behind me somewhere in the hut, but I didn't care. I slipped out of my boxers and my partner's nostrils quivered. Her sweet lips modeled a delicious O and I instantly kissed her affectionately.

"Lean back, Alex. I want to go on another treasure hunt," I bit my lips in excitement. "First I have to get a general idea of the caching area," I whispered in Alex's mouth, and kissed her lips again. I nibbled my way deeper over chin and throat.

"Mhm, here in the nearby neighborhood are two soft mounds with perky red tips on their tops," I smacked. Then I took Alex's right nipple between my lips and sucked tenderly. What a feeling as that little yummy bud hardened in my mouth. I enclosed both of her breasts with my palms and pressed my face into the soft flesh.

"The exciting hilly and soft landscape changes into a flat pale plain. Oh, what is that? A mysterious sink hole in the middle called navel."

Alex giggled because my five o'clock shadow tickled her, but she choked back her laugh and groaned breathlessly as I dipped my tongue deep inside her bellybutton.

I took my lips off Alex's skin. "And there is the delta of seduction with the canyon of lust and the spring of ambrosia." I just sniffed at Alex and became dizzy from her overwhelming scent. I didn't touch her at that special region but her whole body started to shiver.

"Oh see, two sharp peninsulas." I stroked Alex's right leg down her knee. "Interesting, knobbed on one side and like silky tulip petals on the other." I bent Alex's leg and kissed the sensitive hollow of the knee. Her blood pulsed rapidly.

"The long peninsulas end in five tiny finger-structures."

"Uhm?"

"I mean toe-structures." I kissed every single of Alex's toes. "Where will I find the cache, Alex? Here on the unique Eames-Landscape are so many good hiding-possibilities."

"Bobby, I can't stand it any longer."

"Shhh, I'm not giving up, yet. I have to check a few more places."

"Jeez,"

"I'm just finished the half of my survey." I used her other leg for the return route. I moved the tip of my tongue over Alex's flawless skin from ankle to calf. When I reached the hollow of her knee, my lips melt with her flesh and I sucked the last path higher.

As I smelled Alex's vertiginous odor again, I caught her hips and turned my trembling partner on her belly. "Oh, here are more twin hills..." I kissed Alex on her buttocks. "…with the forbidden valley between, the hollow way for the male love arm. The split pillow flattened out into another strong plain, with the slight river bed, which weaves to the slender neck."

I noted that Alex relaxed more and more under my massaging investigation of her back. She spread her legs very slightly and rested her head on her arms. Mhm, that was exactly one of the positions I adored for making love. I would just need her stunning ass a little higher. Stop thinking like that. Tonight is Alex's night. Scrambling over her and nibbling at her round shoulders. I reached her ear and whispered again: "Where should I look closer for the cache I seek?"

Alex turned her head and opened her dark and sexy eyes. She swept her hair from her neck and groaned deeply as I followed that offer and sucked at the soft skin.

"Do you like that?" I asked after more sensual moaning, and sank my frame down against Alex.

"Very much."

Not to crush Alex, I rolled on my back and pulled her on top. I closed my eyes and delighted in the feeling of having her naked in my warm embrace.

"Oh dear, I've never had sex with a friend," she breathed, and I paused nibbling at her throat. "I mean I and Joe were friends, but lovers first."

"Don't worry; this is new for me too, Alex. What do you like most? What should I do? Tell me your fantasies."

"More petting," she gasped, and kissed again my lips. My fingers went on another journey over smooth skin and strong muscles. I kneaded her butt and while my right palm rested on her cheeks, I shoved my left hand as carefully as possible between Alex's legs. While thumb and pinky opened her easily, the other fingers ran slowly over unbelievable soaked folds and that so important swollen bundle of nerves.

Alex's body jerked. Did I find the right spot or was it just a nervous wince because of the unexpected touch?

"You like it?" I had to know.

"Yes. It's just a long time since a man…" Alex cleared her throat, but spread her thighs wider for better access, "…that someone touched me. I'm a bit rusty."

"I think you're doing everything very well," I said with great satisfaction and rubbed Alex harder. "Dear, did you know how wet you are?" middle and ring finger entered her heat. Alex gasped surprised. "That was never the problem," she rotated her hips.

"And how tight?"

"Mhm...more."

"What?"

"Words Bobby. I need words to get really horny."

"Oh, really?" I fingered Alex faster and my thumb rubbed her clit stronger to heighten the pressure more and more. "Dirty Talk?"

She nodded and her eyes became fiery slots. "I...I found out," she explained with husky voice, "when I read a steamy story during masturbation."

"Yeah?"

"Something really naughty, then...oh fuck, what you do feels good...then I cum quicker, not more intense, but quicker."

"Tell me how good it feels. Or should I tell you what I feel?"

"God, Bobby."

"What I feel here on my slick fingers?"

"Please."

"They are so moist from your cream and your burning core holds them so tight. Do you like what my long fingers do with your pussy?"

"Yes, give me more."

"What more, more fingers, more words or my big dick?"

"Shit, Bobby." Alex eyes rolled back and I hustled a third finger inside her. A deep groaning escaped her throat.

"Is it okay or too dirty?"

"You're great, p…perfect."

I freed my fingers out of Alex and with pleasure licked them clean before her eyes, "Mhm, you're so yummy baby," and then ran my salty fingertips across her lips to taste.

Greedily Alex tasted herself. At the same time she bent one knee and chafed her mons at my pelvis. I loved how well her body fit in mine. Her curves snuggled in my valleys and backwards.

"How did you find out the thing with the words? You said masturbation is not worth the trouble." Yes my mind pictured my naked partner with her hands in her lap.

She sighed, "Yes but sometimes...sometimes I'm horny and then I try again and hope for a little more or a little longer. I haven't given up, yet."

"Good, so should we go on?" I asked rhetorically with pursed lips.

"Oh yes, you feel so good, Bobby."

"And you even better, Alex," I whispered in her ear. "But I think I need a better access to your sweet spots," I told her, and rolled us around.

**~:::~**

…_down her __cleavage ran a single drop of sweat. His eyes followed the hypnotizing movement to the rise of her cleavage. Her dark areolas shone through the creamy linen which was glued on her heated body._

_Steam rose up from the enamel washbowl into the stuffy air and she turned him in the swivel chair. She bent forward and he could steal a first peek at her soft rounded breasts and her pale milky skin. But then his athletic body tensed with fear. His strong biceps trapped and his chest, only covered with a white undershirt, clung to breath._

_The razor was sharp and the dim light twinkled dangerously on the blade. The strong white foam didn't slip from his shivering cheeks and as she rested his head against her soothing breasts he closed his eyes to suppress the deep moan that threatened to escape his throat._

_The knife followed the traces of his stubble: up and down, from left to right. She saved him very carefully, cleaned him, made him new and when the last lather was gone, first her curious fingers followed the path of the blade and then her quivering lips…_

_**~:~**_

"…_d__on't fight against the cuffs." __**CLICK CLICK**__ "That would just provoke unneeded pain and we're not meeting for pain, just for lust."_

_"I'll help you get down your knees. Do you know how hot you are covered with only this cold metal? Mhm, how often I dreamed about this: you crouching naked and vulnerable in front of me. Being totally committed my wishes and longings."_

_"Oh fuck, not so greedy my tiny voracious partner. Give me time for that pleasure and start with the tip."_

_"Oh baby, you're the best. You're feeling so good. You should see what I see. Dear, I want to film your ministrations and show you, when I eat you later."_

_"Shit, when you repeat that stroke with your tongue I'll cum…please repeat…go on…"_

_**~:~**_

…_her left heel got stuck in a tattered floor mat and she lost her balance. As she stumbled forward, he picked her up in his arms. In the same moment the light over the staircase burned out. He still enclosed her and a long moan escaped his throat. "Finally," he whispered, and pinned her between the wall of graffiti and his towering frame. Their lips found each other in the dark and their hands roamed under thick winter coats and soft sweater..._


	6. Finally Mindblowing

**Chapter ****6**: Finally Mind-blowing

**POV:** Alex

**Rating:** M

**Word Count:** 1645

**A/N: **Because I got two comments that readers were irritated about the last chapter. The three parts in italic where fantasies Bobby told Alex so she could switch easier in a naughty mood.

* * *

"Damned, I hate my body." I felt my hot nose, knew that I was just seconds from sobbing. "It won't work tonight. I…I'm sorry Bobby." I reached for his so gentle hands and stopped the ministration of his extreme long fingers at my not existing pleasure points.

I got on my side and pressed my head hopelessly into the pillow, turned away from Bobby's disappointed gaze. He'd kneeled between my spread wide legs and had tried everything from soft to hard and slow to quick in the last hour.

As first tears moistened the case, Bobby nuzzled his long frame behind mine and pulled me into a never ending embrace. His legs and arms wrapped around my shaking body and he nestled his face in the curve of my neck. That felt so good.

"I don't understand my body. I…I hoped so much that with you…that with you everything would change, but…" I choked.

"Don't cry, Alex." Bobby rolled me onto my back again and wiped away my tears. "We just started this experiment and maybe my words weren't naughty enough."

"Oh Bobby, they were. You were perfect…perfect and wonderful. Didn't you see my blushing nose?" I reached for his handsome, soft face and with my fingertips traced the contours of his full lips. "I hope we will try a lot of your fantasies," I whispered with flushing cheeks.

"All," he breathed in my mouth, and kissed me passionately. His tongue tasted so sweet and played in my mouth as if it had a lifetime of experiences. With swollen lips Bobby murmured, "And I thought that you were close two or three times…very close."

"I…I was," I replied sighing. "So I begged you not to stop or change anything but the last step, the point when it becomes sweet and you know there is no way back…" I shook my head.

"You didn't beg."

"Oh Bobby, I did and I'd liked to beg you for more..." I said with raspy voice.

He raised his eyebrows and an impish smiled curled his lips. I couldn't believe how quickly he was back on his knees and between my legs. Bobby grabbed me around my hips and pulled me determined close to his lap. How much I loved when a man took control and became wild. I wrapped my thighs around Bobby's butt as we came noses to nose. He rested his arms onto the pillow but his whole weight pressed down on me.

Unbelievable, his physical desire for me rubbed lasciviously along my revitalizing center.

"How do you do it when you are alone?"

"Vibration," I whispered, and pressed Bobby even closer with my arms and legs.

"Oh, we didn't leave anything like that here," he frowned, and opened the sole drawer of the counter which opened to the bedside. "Just protection." He produced a condom box.

I couldn't refrain from laughing. "What have you been doing in this cabin?" I snorted.

"N…nothing," Bobby protested. "You're the first person I've invited but I know that Lewis and his girlfriend were here a few times. And they weren't here to fish."

I soothingly patted his athletic arms because I noted the little 'latex free' label.

"Do you believe me that you are the first after a long drought?" Bobby confessed with earnest puppy eyes.

I nodded and snuggled against his long and hot frame. "So you were very patient," I purred, and started to distribute feather kisses on his chest. My right palm wandered dozy but determined lower and my right leg simultaneously higher. A jerk went through Bobby's whole body as I enclosed his erected manhood with my warm skin.

"Oh Alex, I want to feel you…" he groaned.

"I want you deep inside me," I gasped.

"But will you fly with me?" He opened his eyes again and looked deeply in my eyes.

"I…I don't think so," I replied blushing, and bit my lips. I froze. Bobby caught me off guard. But his warm smile reassured me again.

"Let's sleep, Alex. We don't have to rush anything…and I don't want to cum alone," he only breathed.

I nodded and got on my side with Bobby's limbs around me, his warm chest pressing against my back and his unbelievably hard cock rubbing along my butt.

What a night.

**-x-**

Slowly I awoke from my deep and dreamless sleep. I cheered inwardly because Bobby's highly noticeable full morning glory pushed into my back. His strong arm around my torso and his gently playing fingers on my quivering nipples set me on fire in seconds.

I moaned as I pressed my chest harder in his embrace and also Bobby groaned as my nubs hardened under his fingertips.

"Good morning,"

"Good morning," Bobby replied, and kissed my ear.

I turned slowly around and drowned in Bobby's soft and dark brown eyes. He bit his lips nervously as I got on my knees. I reached out for his hand and pulled him out of bed. My other hand sneaked clandestinely into the small drawer.

"You were so patient last night, Bobby. I think you need a little reward," I whispered in a sleepy voice as we stepped outside. The morning welcomed us with a warm breeze, birds chirping and a breathtaking blue sky.

With caution I guided my partner to the end of the footbridge. The sun just dawned behind the hut. I sat down and pulled the perplexed Bobby between my legs. I passed him the hidden condom and lay down on the sun-warmed wood, making me ready for our next step.

"I want you now," I whispered, and a deep sigh escaped my throat as Bobby's lips met first my throat and then wandered deeper to my breasts.

"Are you ready?" I barely heard through the wildly rushing blood of my ears and I jerked as Bobby's long middle finger caressed my folds and he pushed carefully into me.

"Oh yes you are." Now his lips were on my ear. "So delicious slicky, Alex? The whole night?"

"Yes," I whimpered and spread my thighs more open. Taking my gaze off the sparkling water surface and back again on Bobby's marvelous body. "I feel so safe," was the last thing I said before he muffled my mouth with his lips. But with our eyes we talked furthermore.

Bobby asked for my consent one last time.

I granted it.

As he entered me, he asked me to relax and I did. I let go and just enjoyed our union.

Bobby moved and rotated in delightful circles inside me. He moved his hips slowly, quickly, pushed his manhood tenderly and stronger and I tried everything to meet him in the midway. He had exactly the right size not too huge to hurt and not too small. Bobby could move wonderfully inside me and he really was so attentive to look for all points and angles I maybe could enjoy.

I was so involved in our amorous play that I didn't sense first light contractions and the slight trace of sweetness in my inside. But Bobby's enthusiastic face let me listen attentively.

"Where is your spot, Alex? Where should I focus my attention?" he asked excited as the next contraction caught his dick.

"J…just move on," I stuttered fevered, and with excited wide eyes. "Oh Bobby, it can't be."

"Let go, baby. I'll do the rest and let you fly. Just enjoy us." Bobby grabbed for my hips and pushed a bit more purposefully.

"Oh God," I gasped. "Sweet, so sweet. Don't stop, Bobby. Please don't stop."

"Never, my sweetie." I couldn't describe how good the soft skin over his genitals felt rubbing against my clit and Venus mons and how horny I got with his powerful penis pampering my cervix and all the other sweet spots deep inside me.

"Do I reach you?" I nodded. "You're so beautiful. That is so special. Oh yes Alex, you feel so good and now let go. You're safe."

This was exactly the right combination of action and words I needed to reach that no way back point. "Yah Bobby, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop," I groaned, and wrapped as tightly as I could around my gentle partner."

He grunted and peeled my legs off of his sweating body to bend my knees toward my ears. This way I was perfectly positioned for his last thrusts and my first orgasm after years.

The explosion started deep in my center and the contractions overflowed my whole body with new and newer waves. I saw stars, I trembled and groaned with pleasure…finally it was mind blowing.

I didn't notice Bobby's climax. I lost time, space and my breath and as I came back to earth and lay shivering beside him, his strong arms and legs tenderly enclosing me. Around his features was that impish grin. His eyes told the world he was the one…the one and only who…

…but there was much more in that gentle face. There was respect and happiness. I had finally found what I had been looking for for so long.

"Good?"

I rolled my eyes, "Unbelievable, is more the truth." I nuzzled my blushing face into Bobby's chest. "God Bobby, what we did…it was extraterrestrial." It was so wonderful to feel his laugh as I rested on his belly.

"Extraterrestrial? I'm not an alien, Eames." Bobby pulled me higher for a lovely kiss. "But you're a goddess."

"Thank you!"

"No Alex, I thank you," he whispered, and our lips met again. Feathery they lay one upon the other. I slowly opened my mouth and then Bobby his. He sucked affectionately on my lower lip and I teased with the tip of my tongue his upper lip. Although we had devoured each other just minutes ago, we now were innocent like high school kids with their first love experimenting with first prohibited tenderness.


	7. Naughty theories

**This is the last chapter of Major Case Caching. I thank everyone who clicked on my story and took the time to read it. Special thanks to all reviewer and the people who put MCC in their Alerts and Favorites Stories.**

**Chapter ****7**: Naughty theories

**POV:** First Bobby then Alex

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 589

* * *

"Maybe you have to see what my fingers and my tongue do with your sweet yummy clit and your soft folds?" I reviewed the theory I'd built last night, as Alex had slept peacefully in my arms.

"What?" she asked puzzled while taking her soft lips off that special spot under my ear.

"I mean, last night as I spoilt you," I cleared my throat, "between your legs. Maybe when you can watch what I do to you, maybe then your brain switched or clicked and your body releases…"

"You mean I need big mirrors all over my bedroom?"

"Yes, and spotlights…" We giggled. "It was just a thought."

"Perhaps…?" Alex shrugged and changed the topic, "Will you come with me for a little cool-down in the lake?"

"Now?" I asked a bit thrilled. "No, I feel so wonderful dizzy. But I'll watch you."

Alex sat up and her lovely flushed body glided into the cold. I also got up and dangled my legs over the dock. The water was refreshing, but I couldn't bring myself to follow Alex even through her nudity lured me. And it didn't get better. Alex returned to the pier with a few strokes and lay on her back allowing me to see more of her body than I could stand.

I was again fully erected and that dirty smile around Alex's mouth made me predict badly. She drifted to my legs and twisted upright. Pressing her smooth breast against my shin, Alex held me around the waist. I didn't feel her cold hands because she moved her soft lips and her warm mouth closer and closer my lap…I was in heaven.

**Epilogue**

After enjoying and spoiling each other mutually on the beach, too Bobby and I had packed our stuff and cleaned up. Bobby locked the hut and hid the keys. We didn't take the bus back to his car. We hiked along the shortest way. It took as long to get back to Bobby's Mustang at Mirror Lake as it had to do our zigzag cache hunt in the depths of Harriman State Park.

I had to confess, necking with Bobby made me forget the time.

Like a gentleman, he'd driven me to Rockaway and promised to come back later to stay the night. Bobby had just wanted to change his clothes and get a few things so we could start directly from my home to work tomorrow. I had promised to wait for him, so we could do the online logging of our found caches together.

But now I didn't think of logging the caches, I just awaited wistfully with a towel turban around my head for Bobby to return and more experiments. How I could get addicted to my lover in under twenty-four hours? I strolled through the whole house and found no peace.

The doorbell made me jerk and get wet at the same time. Was I a horny teenager or an adult cop? Slowly I walked toward my front door and found my partner leaning on my door frame. Bobby had changed into jeans and wore a simple black stripped button down shirt. He also had taken a shower. His face was clean shaved. He bent deeper and pressed his delicious lips on mine.

"Did you log?"

"No."

"Do you want to log now?"

I bit my lips and shook my head.

"Good." Bobby grinned and then passed me a little camcorder. "Shell we explore my watching-clicking-theory?"

I gasped. And slowly nodded my agreement with a knowing smile.

**The end

* * *

**

Thanks for reading** Major Case Caching.**

**We'll read us again, Antje**


End file.
